Polyesters are prepared by the polycondensation of polybasic acids and polyhydric alcohols. Many kinds of polyesters can be obtained by different combinations of acids and alcohols. There are many processes for preparing polyesters. However, there has not yet been proposed a process for preparing polyesters involving the reaction of carbon dioxide with vinyl compounds or diene compounds. According to the present invention, new processes for preparing polyesters is provided.